AngelBuffy drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: All BA. All canon unless it's Morning After 'verse, see profile. All 100 words. Enjoy! BuffyAngelus drabbles will be updated as another story.
1. A to Z

**TITLE:** A to Z  
**AUTHOR:** Leni  
**DISCLAIMER:** No.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 25x100 + 200 (if you thought I could hundredise X. Right!)  
**SUMMARY:** R-rated. 26 drabbles, all focused on B/A _from WTTH to post-NFA_. Inspired by Letter Love (at LJ) and because my muse wasn't interested in my IY fic, this comes to you.  
**FEEDBACK:** Considering the circumstances, could I ask that you named your favourite bats eyelashes Not necessary, of course. I'd just like to know which one worked best.

---

**Adjustment**

She'll get over this. Willow says so and Xander supports her theory. It's been only two weeks since Graduation. By the end of summer she'll be new as good. _Without him._ Without seeing him, without fighting with him and having someone to tend to her wounds so that her mom won't freak.

It could be worse. She could have made him lose his soul, or sent him to Hell. This time she only was so unsure of her feelings that she drove him away. No death count at all.

She'll get over this, one step after the other.

Simple. Right?

**Bravado**

Buffy's chin stuck out and her eyes held all the courage a sixteen-year-old could muster. "I had to. Ted was planning something. He would have killed me so it was--- It was self-defence."

The chin trembled slightly; her eyes searched his desperately. Angel reached out and pulled her to lay beside him.

"I'd do it again."

He didn't believe that; but he nodded for her.

She held out her hands and stared at them. "I had no option," she whispered, "I didn't."

He covered her hands with his, brought her closer and let her hide her face against his chest.

**Clandestine**

First it was a love spell, so the next morning they agreed easily to ignore and forget everything.

The second time was a mistake. It'd been raining; she'd been hurt. A scratch, a touch, and suddenly ten years flew away. There was no next morning. She slipped out before dawn and he let her.

The third time was a test. The night wasn't over when they knew they'd failed. "We tell nobody," she said before she began kissing down his chest. He caressed her hair, brought her back up, reversed their positions and smiled down at her. "Never planned to."

**Diplomacy**

Angel blinked at the redhead at his door.

"Buffy once told me how to get here," Willow explained as she came in. He nodded, if still confused. "I came to – uh – to apologise."

He raised an eyebrow. "Apologise?"

"For yesterday. I mean, we were all happy and fun-having and then…." Oh. Xander's usual derogatory comments at the Bronze. "Xand' shouldn't have said that, and he knows it."

But he'd never tell Buffy or me, Angel supplied mentally.

"And maybe…. If you didn't look at him so 'Har har, I got Buffy' smug?"

Angel looked at her incredously.

"Well, you do!"

**Education**

The girls looked at the older boy leading the welcome speech.

Andrew beamed under the attention. "Lastly, some tips to live within the Council. First, nobody touches the sci-fi tapes. Understood? Second, nobody tries to slay Spike. That he kicked your ass is no excuse. Three, all questions go directly to Giles or to me; the others will be around only occasionally."

He smiled, about to declare the meeting over, when a cough stopped him. "Oh right. By special request, if someone else hits on Angel just because he's into Slayers, Buffy will swish you into Intensive Survival – for life."

**Fraud**

Riley talked of his parents' home, of his siblings, showed her the pictures of his niece and laughed as he remembered how little Laura had bitten his finger with her one tooth.

Buffy smiled, nodded and laughed with him. Silently, she wondered when he'd finish this charade. She could play dumb for now; but one day he'd spell it out: He wanted that. The house, the family, the cute stories.

Now that he hinted at the impossible future, Buffy missed the past the most. Once upon a time, she hadn't needed to lie and hide when asked about the future.

**Goner**

First it was attraction. She was a girl; he was a boy. And what a boy! He was too secretive, though, and she didn't need more secrets.

Then there was curiosity. He was no boy at all. She, vampire Slayer; he, vampire helping her. Something didn't add up and curiosity was a given.

Then came trust, a dance and a kiss. She stepped back and looked into his eyes, saw the cross imprinted on his chest. So many differences and none mattered. She turned around, left. Now was his turn to choose.

But she knew; she was already a goner.

**Hot Spot**

Ah, Hellmouth, sweet Hellmouth.

The vibes of evil, tons of unaware dinner- and minions-to-be, and one scared little witch who'd bring Drusilla back. Unlife was good.

Whyever had he stopped at the Slayer's house? Right. Carnage, destruction, and nothing said 'I hate you' like murdered family members. But Dru had always made him act crazy, and her absence made it worse. Sure, conversation was nice. Plus, threatening Joyce before an uninvited Angel had been a blast.

Now, though, if Mr. and Mrs. We-R-In Lust didn't back down and get laid, he'd probably self-combust. Bugger. He wasn't that pathetic, was he?

**Impasse**

He watched her leave, again.

It would be so easy to hold her back. One lie would be enough, an 'I don't' he couldn't force himself to say.

So ironic.

He'd been the master of lies. For decades he'd fine-tuned each expression, the exact tone of every word as he wove dreams and promises for the unsuspecting. He could still do it and she'd probably thank him.

She wanted to stay, and he wanted her to stay; but her price was too high. "Tell me you don't love me," she'd said.

And, to her, he'd never been able to lie.

**Jaw**

Xander's books fell to the floor, and his jaw almost followed.

Willow and Buffy's heads whipped up, surprised by the commotion. They'd been left alone as soon as Giles had discovered that their talk of last night's patrol didn't include patrolling per se.

Xander tried to speak, but couldn't. Then he discovered the small dark spot in Buffy's neck and stuttered. Didn't Slayers heal quickly? That couldn't be older than two hours! He stared at them and finally swallowed. "Please. _Please_ tell me you were talking about baseball."

Buffy blushed slightly but her grin widened as she shook her head.

**Kinky**

Never drink with Faith, Buffy reminded herself as the younger woman sat her down on the common room and handed her paper and pen. "Okay, now for the fun. We, our guys and kinky nights. The longer list gets a… a… a lamp!" And she pointed to the lamp.

Buffy shrugged. Why not?

Chocolate and ice-cream were a given. Ice, honey and assorted fruits, too. Tying up, role-playing and public places. The three in one, sometimes. She protested when Faith snatched her list away but had to laugh when the brunette jumped up and glared at her.

"On this sofa!"

**Lackey**

Buffy sighed as she watched the ashes settle. "Is it Christmas already?"

Angel blinked, not following her meaning.

She didn't notice and kept dusting her clothes. "No, really. Wherever Spike gets these morons I should thank him for the easy practice. Even Giles takes longer to declare himself dead."

Her boyfriend chuckled, then shrugged. "Spike never cared for quality."

"Well, it shows." She rolled her eyes. "Hello? Less than ten seconds? That's just pathetic. Plus, their timing sucks." She walked back to him and put her arms around his neck as before Spike's latest lackey interrupted them. "Where were we?"

**Myopia**

He felt trapped in Sunnydale. Giles' silent accusations, Xander's rampant distrust and the fear Willow tried valiantly to hide. They all wondered when he and Buffy would misstep. Angel could see their doubts in Buffy's eyes, in her hesitance and her guilt when they were together.

She wasn't happy, and he wondered how much longer inertia could take them. Buffy deserved more. Buffy deserved everything: the smiles, free kisses and a normal relationship. The day she realised that, he'd be gone anyway.

It was better to cut ties sooner, take the dream with him. Buffy would thank him one day.

**Non-verbal**

The vampire rushed straight to Buffy. Angel distracted it, giving her time to unzip the weapons bag and take out a couple of stakes. Once she was ready, he shoved the vampire away and held out a hand without looking back. The stake fell neatly into is palm and in the next second there was only ash.

Angel turned around, smiling, but ducked and rolled at a change of her expression. Her stake flew over him and he heard a second explosion.

Buffy recovered the stakes and shouldered her bag before she reached for his hand.

Patrol had just begun.

**Overrule**

Angel was dying.

Angel was dying and she couldn't breathe. It didn't matter that he was leaving her, the he didn't believe in her or that he chose the unknown over her. _She_ didn't matter as long as she suffered,

Was she crazy? Was she obsessed? Those questions were in everyone's minds. Was she really going to kill Faith? Buffy froze at that thought; but he was more important than her principles.

And Wesley said that the Council wouldn't allow her to help her ex boyfriend? Tough. Wesley was a loser. Couldn't he get that Angel's well-being overruled everything else?

**Pressie**

Buffy's eyes widened at the large box under Angel's arm. She almost clapped excitedly as she rushed to him. What could it be? A dress? No, too long. Roses? Nah. It better not be a fourth sword!

She snatched the package, stealing a quick kiss so he wouldn't protest.

"Er. Buffy. It's not…."

She blinked. Okay, this rated lower than the sword. "A shower curtain?"

"Um. We ripped down yours, remember?"

Buffy blushed instantly. Oh right. Then she smirked and closed in on him. "It's too difficult to get a new sink?"

He frowned. "But the sink is still--- _Oh._"

**Quicksilver**

She was the teenager here, with all the moodiness that represented. If anyone had the right to change their mind at the drop of a hat, it was her. 

How dare he swoosh into her life one day and disappear the next? She wasn't some harlequin heroine. She wouldn't faint at his presence or wonder all night about his whereabouts. But if he kept that annoying attitude, she'd go and look for an Ahmed in real life.

Except that Angel would surely come in, spoil her date and disappear again.

Enough was enough. Next time, she was taking a lasso.

**Relevant**

Cordelia sat Fred down and breathed deeply. "Okay, the Cliff's Notes: Angel plus happiness? Equals murder. And believe me, even before we knew that, Angel in love was bad news. Obsessed vampiresses, daydreaming Slayers. Chaos in action. Besides, his taste sucks."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it gets worse."

Fred's eyes widened.

Cordelia sighed. "Time for the big guns, then." She led Fred into Angel's studio and picked a book. "He thinks he's so smart. As if! Nobody's that invested in dimensional shifts. 'Scept you, sure. No offence."

Fred glanced at the picture inside and kissed her dreams goodbye.

**Spectator**

What was this? The Slayer's mom was dead. Couldn't she act normally for once and mourn at her own home? What a freak! And who was that? Wait. She remembered him. Angelus. Or Angel. There'd been an identity crisis there. Hadn't he hightailed it?

Yes, of course. One great summer. The Slayer had been too lost to work properly. She'd expected something similar tonight, but… Freaks.

Well, well. Look how cosy they were, sitting together. It seemed like only dawn would separate them. Just as well. As long as they remained here, there were other twelve graveyards to choose from.

**Topless**

A button-up blouse and she barely protested when he unhooked the first one. By the third, she shivered but continued kissing him. Her arms lowered, inviting him to pass the cloth down her shoulders and he simply couldn't refuse the offer. No bra. Just as he'd thought since he'd first hugged her. He moulded his hand around one breast, kneaded softly before moving to the other.

She wouldn't allow him to stop the kiss and, in this, he submitted to her. Just touching. It was okay. He just kissed her harder and reminded himself that they had time to explore.

**Unsettled**

She didn't care that the chaos was over. LA was back to normal, with new urban tales and the rambling of bombs, gangs and collective hysteria. None of that mattered.

She should have been here and now she had to look for him. But there was nothing. It was her second week in California and the most she got from the underground rumours was that Angel had gone against his own firm and lost soundly. That didn't matter either.

Giles could be as reasonable as he wanted. Until she had the ashes or a reliable witness, she wasn't giving up.

**Vertex**

She'd explained it to Riley once. She and Angel were two lines in space. They'd met once and, yes, it'd been almost perfect, but after that one vertex, they had to follow their ways into infinitum. Riley had wondered if that theory applied to them, too. Buffy'd blinked and tried to laugh off her mistake.

Years later they met again at the Cleveland Hellmouth. Riley's eyebrow had risen when he'd recognised the easiness between her and Angel as intimacy.

"Lines in space, huh?" he'd asked at the first opportunity, teasing.

Buffy frowned, confused, and then laughed. "I _did_ fail Geometry."

**Waves**

He was standing behind her when he asked. "Why do you like this spot?"

Buffy looked up, a little confused by his question. It'd been a long time since she'd dragged him here and he'd never asked. She directed her gaze back downwards, trying to figure out why he always tensed up when they came, and let the waves below guide her answer. "It's beautiful here, even at night. I love that we can share that."

"That's it?"

She frowned. What else? She got up and walked to him for a kiss. His kisses always tasted different on this pier.

**X-rated**

He was sitting on her bed, and she woke up completely in his kiss. A hand at her shoulder, keeping her millimetres apart. She led it away, pressing against him as she murmured his name. She leaned back only to help him lift his shirt, and she raised her arms helpfully when he took off her camisole. Now she was lying completely on the mattress, Angel leaning above her.

She hugged him to her, hands free over his back, down to his waistband and she tugged down. "Please," she said, and he complied, shimmying off his remaining clothes. She was next, pants and underwear gone and she only felt his fingers on her skin, his legs along hers and then placing themselves between hers, parting them and she never thought to deny him.

Then he was moving within her and she moved with him, lost herself with him. It was too easy, more trust than ecstasy, more faith than the yearning. One together, was there another option?

She gasped when his face shifted. A second and his fangs were buried in her. 

It was pain. It was… _God!_

She startled awake in the library and fought to recover her breath.

**Yet**

She was fine. The Master was only a skeleton now and the prophecy had been proved wrong.

And yet she could still feel the water around her, entering through her nostrils and filling her lungs too quickly to fight it.

But she was fine, really. Her friends were around her, laughing off the last hours and sure that she did the same.

And yet she didn't.

She let them leave before her, their chatter as animated as she wasn't. Angel stayed behind, too, and didn't make any assumptions as he took her hand.

In that moment, she was really fine.

**Zilch**

Giles's eyes widened and without further word, he turned around and headed back to the teachers' lounge. Tea and a little whiskey in it. He might forget the tea if that scene continued by his return.

Xander opened his mouth and his call for modesty and propriety – had they forgotten this was a school? – became a yelp as Willow grabbed his earlobe and pulled him away.

Inside the library, Angel raised his head and frowned. "Did you hear that?"

Buffy licked her lips. "Mmm?" She pouted. "Nope. Nothing. Zilch. Nada."

He was going to insist; but she didn't let him.


	2. weather

**Gift-Hunting**

Angel walked determinedly to the mall. The crowded place made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't ask Buffy to come with him tonight.

Her birthday was drawing closer and he still couldn't decide on a present. Maybe he should just buy the Alanis' CD she had been whining about. His eyes fell on a jewellery store's display. 

It began to rain.

He pushed the store's door open. Moans and curses surrounded him, many glaring enviously at the umbrella he carried. He smirked, hundred years worth of instinct had told him it would rain.

But he still didn't feel the storm approaching.

**Titanic**

"You hated it."

"No, I didn't. I just found it... silly."

Her eyed widened. "Silly? B-but he died! For her!"

"Well, that was a little silly too. A entire ship sinks and he can't find another board? Oh please!"

She glared and huffed. He decided to change topics.

"It's a cold night."

"Hmmm..."

"A little more windy than usual."

"Mmmhmmm..."

He noticed her rubbing her bare arms trying to keep warm.

"Take it."

She looked at the offered jacket and tried not to smile. It was a lost battle.

"But Leonardo is not silly, okay?"

"Okay." And he kissed her. 

**Snowland**

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"You really think so?" He looked dubiously at his work.

"Absolutely! Did you do it by memory?"

He laughed. "I wish! It was January in Germany, even I was freezing there. But I saw the snow-covered land and I couldn't resist doing a sketch of it."

"I'd love to see the snow falling," she sighed.

"Have you never---?"

"Of course not. Californian girl, remember? I've only seen snow in movies. Oh, and when Dad took us to Canada. I was seven. I only remember lots of white."

He smiled. He'd draw her in the snow next..


	3. steam

**(Not) Seeing You**

This would be a relaxing evening.

Buffy opens the shower curtain just to find the bathroom drowning in steam. On the mirror a foggy silhouette welcomes her. She's raising her hand, intent on cleaning the surface, when she notices him.

She goes ahead anyway. Not bad, she thinks looking at herself, almost thirty and still pretty. Then she grins, "What game are you playing, huh?"

There's no answer but she looks pointedly at the space beside her reflection.

"Do you really want me playing?" Angel asks, fingering the edge of the suddenly loose towel.

Buffy smiles. A relaxing evening indeed.


	4. winter, steam

_Written before NFA aired._

**Back and Again**

**1) L.A.**

Angel opens the door and lets the steam leave the room.

She is there.

He is momentarily confused, why would _she_ be outside the sauna room? "Shouldn't you be in Cleveland?"

"Shouldn't you be in your office?" she shoots back.

Touché, he thinks. "It's been a long day."

Buffy snorts. "Sure. Office stress, paperwork, Harmony. You poor boy."

"Don't forget Spike," he sneers, walking past her. He hates the sudden silence. Guilty, are we?

As he watches her storm off, Angel broods about what she obviously wanted. But this is vengeance. Jealousy. And vengeance is never logical. But it's enough.

For now.

**2) Cleveland.**

It is winter again when Angel knocks at her door.

Buffy only stares when she notices him. "What are you doing here?"

Angel shrugs. "I wanted to go for coffee."

Her eyes widen. "I don't want to."

A small smile in his lips. "Then I'll invite you for dinner."

Buffy scrutinises him. "You didn't want me," she states matter-of-factly. "You were jealous and stubborn."

He doesn't deny it. "I had a right to."

"No, you didn't."

"Bu-" He wants to say that it doesn't matter. But she has already gone inside for a coat.

Everything can be discussed over coffee


	5. winter

**To Love A Winter.**

Slayers prefer winter. The adrenaline of longer nights, knowing that the hunt lasts longer. They welcome the waning of the sun, its oppressing heat diminishing daily.

Also vampires thrive in the winter. Their hunt is significantly more productive as well.

But that's not their closest connection.

Only in winter can a vampire take a Slayer out for coffee, then stay hours watching the stars.

Only in winter can a Slayer cuddle against a vampire and not feel the cold.

Buffy doesn't know which makes her like winter more. But Angel is draped around her and she happily forgets the doubt.


	6. elements

**(Not) Climbing the Walls**  
_stone_

She'd called herself silly. He, vampire. She, Slayer. A wall nobody could climb.

That summer had been a race from death to victory to sleep to L.A.. A rush to escape her nightmares. Back in Sunnydale, Buffy'd transformed that fear into fury and frustration.

But in the end, when nothing remained but the broken remains of the Master, the first thing she saw was him.

And maybe it was silly. It surely was crazy. But in his arms she discovered that she'd had it all wrong.

It wasn't about climbing high walls.

They just had to let them crumble down.

**Behind the Scenes.**  
_metal_

Their friends only saw the perfect couple.

Considering the circumstances, maybe it was for the best.

Patrol nights were the worst.

Both reclaimed leadership. Hunting required of only one alpha and neither could stay in the shadows for long.

Their nights were bitter then. The ashes hadn't settled when biting words would soar like swords against each other.

He wanted to protect. (She wouldn't be protected.)

She wanted to understand. (He wouldn't share his past.)

Words clashed then, fast and furious in the middle of the night.

Their friends only saw the stars crossing between them and their love.

Fools.

**Independency.**  
_(wood)_

She liked him carving her stakes.

The Slayer in her screamed in rebellion. The enemy handling her weapons was a sin.

She liked him guarding her back too. But kissing him was better, even in the middle of patrol.

The Slayer in her ranted endlessly. The enemy distracting her was to invite Death to their doorstep.

Soon Buffy made an habit of watching him work on her stakes. She smiled foolishly and sometimes interrupted him just for a long kiss.

If the Slayer within complained, Buffy just grinned and kissed him longer.

There were already enough people controlling her life.

**Shards.**  
_glass_

Few knew about the anonymous gift for her 16th birhtday.

A beautiful princess crafted in crystal. So delicate that Buffy had been afraid of touching it.

She was certain it'd been Angel's gift. But her questions were constantly postponed because, they had time still, didn't they?

They didn't.

She was still crying when she noticed the lonely princess adorning her room.

Buffy never remembered standing up. But seconds later, as she heard the beautiful artwork smash against the opposite wall, she gasped in terror.

Terror, because suddenly she knew what her heart looked like.

Shards of crystal on the floor.


	7. confessions

**Peanut Butter and Chocolate.**  
Angel nuzzled her neck. "I'm hungry," he confessed.

"You don't want me to cook." Buffy laughed. "I'll just go to the butcher's."

"Please, for me?" It was a whim. He didn't particularly like food, but Buffy making it for him changed the whole concept.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Sandwiches?"

"I'd like mine with—"

"Peanut butter and chocolate, I know."

Angel blinked. He'd wanted cheese. He was fond of its texture. "Peanut butter and chocolate?" he echoed. He hadn't tried that combination since---

Buffy suddenly paled.

Silence.

"Buffy?"

She tried to smile. "You also look good under the sunlight?"


	8. LJ moods

**Don't Look Back.**  
Mood: rejuvenated

It's so easy to forget her youth.

Centuries of duty on her shoulders.

Millenniums of fighting techniques in her hands.

You've always thought her your equal; immortal and ageless.

But as you watch her now, laughing and dancing with her sixteen-year old friends, you realise how easily you forgot that she is young.

That she is fragile.

That you aren't equals at all.

But then she looks at you with those ageless Slayer eyes and you decide that forgetting is not only easy.

If you want to stay at her side – and you want it - it is necessary too.

**Just A Little Longer.**  
Mood:lazy

"How many tonight?"

"Three," I answer.

His eyes narrow. His shoulders drop fleetingly as he turns around. Giles is disappointed...

...again.

I know what he thinks. That I'm too hurt. Too fragile.

Sometimes he tries to believe that I'm just a lazy teenager who can't be trusted, but he knows me too well.

He knows something is wrong, but he doesn't have all the facts:

The nights aren't possibly long enough for patrol and taking care of Angel.

I hate secrets, but this one I must keep.

Just a little longer.

Just enough for the world to make sense again.

**Enough.**  
Mood: numb

This is not how you imagined it.

It's been so long.

_It's not been enough time, but she already knows where she wants to be._

You stand there numbly. 

What were you supposed to say when she finally came back?

Suddenly your dreams have come true and you're speechless in her presence.

_This is a dream she never had. It's not perfect, much less is it happy, but she has the right words on her side._

---

"I am back," Buffy says.

Angel welcomes her in his arms and he finally understands.

This is exactly how he wanted it to be.


	9. endings

**One Kiss**

She breaths heavily, maybe the air will bring answers into herself and make her heart think more rationally. Because, reason? Not with her right now.

He is with her instead. Arms tight around her waist and his words so loaded with questionscreamwants that they filter through her skin, making her burst into tiny Slayer slivers.

He says 'I love you' and she wants to scream 'Why?'

He says 'I try not to' and she knows the reason to that one.

She tried that too.

Didn't work, did it?

'Kiss me,' she says instead...

...and with one kiss the end begins.


	10. rings

**Surprise Visit**

Some things should never happen.

Angel seeing her in her current state was at the top of the list.

She was a disaster. Flannel pyjamas, messy hair and rings still present under her eyes. Nonono, that just wouldn't do.

Angel was just surprising her, wasn't that sweet? But, damn it, he _should_ have told her beforehand.

When the soft knocks at her window began again, Buffy sighed, tiptoed around her room and locked herself in the bathroom. Angel may be the sweetest boyfriend, but she still had to get rid of freaky clothes and bad hair before letting him in.

_Thank you to _**_dlgood_**  
**Reminder**

Angel frowned, staring at his table.

Hadn't he told Buffy to use a coaster?

A dark ring was present where Buffy's glass had stood. He should swipe it before it set. But Angel remembered how she'd abandoned her glass as they kissed, obviously needing both hands on his chest to stay herself. Then he'd pulled her into his lap, forgetting everything about her lemonade glass.

The circle on the wood reminded him of his time with Buffy, how she'd laughed and smiled. Angel finally shrugged. As reminders went, this was an unusual one. But, when had they ever done otherwise?

for **bashipforever**:   
**Wild Side**

"Would you like me with a tattoo?"

"You know I'd never stop liking you."

"Aw. Even if it was a huge dragon in wacky colours on my back? It could breathe fire too."

"Mmm..."

"Okay. No tattoos then. What about rings? Tongue rings are cool. Or maybe one on my eyebrow. Or on my nip—"

"Now you're just messing with me."

"Yes, I am. Do you like me less?"

"Never."

"Not even if... mmph..."

"Never."

"Okay, I guess the kiss said it better than the actual word. But could you repeat it? Just in case I missed someth...mmmph, yeah."


	11. Counting Crows titles

**Have You Seen Me Lately?**

You left me waiting in my lonely tower. I built stairs yet you didn't come up. I've fought dragons, lost my dress, I pawned my crown to get this shiny sword.

And you ask why I've changed so much? Have you seen me lately?

You didn't see me when I was alone, scared of the shadows, the silence and a whole new world you swore to show me. I grew up because there was no choice, I got lost because you took the breadcrumbs with you.

And you ask why I'm not your princess anymore?

Have you seen me lately?


	12. work

**Understanding**

Buffy jumped out of the enemy's grasp. Why was Angel leaving all the work for her? Wasn't her hideous day enough?

First her mother grounded her. Again. Then she failed Algebra _and_ History. Finally Giles sent her patrolling after a singularly exhausting training. Angel's presence was the only good thing and now he wouldn't help her?

The vampire hit her. Buffy suddenly felt like screaming. How dare he! She punched him, stopping only when her fists didn't find any resistance.

Turning around, she caught Angel's knowing smile. Now Buffy understood. She shrugged sheepishly and threaded her fingers with his.

"Thanks."

**Misunderstandings**

"Ouch!"

Angel winced.

"I'm your girlfriend, okay?" Buffy grumbled testily, "Not a sack of potatoes!"

Angel didn't dare to sigh loudly. He deposited his cargo on the bed, caring that her ankle was at a safe angle. "I'll bring the medicine kit."

"And coffee?"

He nodded jerkily. Typical. She gets hurt in a fight, he carries her all the way to his apartment and then she puts him to work without a please or a thank you. Sometimes Buffy was such a teenager.

"Angel?" her voice called more softly, "please come back soon?"

But he liked seeing her grow up.

**Patience**

Giles had assigned the four to research; but Buffy had quickly forgotten the work in favour of a well-deserved nap. Angel looked down at the girl peacefully sleeping on his lap. The other teenagers had noticed their friend's state only after Angel had shushed one of their arguments. Judging Xander's glances to the blonde, he could guess the cause.

Buffy stirred in her sleep. "Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily. Angel looked at Xander's suspicious expression and Willow's concerned look.

His hand caressed her cheek softly. "No, not yet, love." She snuggled briefly against his fingers and smiled anyway.


	13. lessons

**Silence is Gold**

Angel sat in a dark corner of the Bronze, where he thought nobody would notice him. But she did. Touching nothing that didn't have to be touched, she cruised silently through the place, careful not to let his attention focus on her.

Close enough to reach for him, her fingers carefully drifted through the short hair on his nape.

Angel started and instantly stood up to face the danger. He stopped the instinctive attack when he noticed who it was.

Buffy grinned. "Boo?"

Angel smiled back in spite of himself, it seemed his lessons on stealth were finally paying off.

**Patience Makes You Stronger**

Buffy tried to concentrate as she'd been told to, but the floor was freezing under her. She shifted uncomfortably.

A loud sigh told her she'd given herself away.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologised to her boyfriend, "but meditation is just not me.."

Angel shook his head, unwilling to concede defeat. He moved to sit directly behind Buffy. She squirmed again, suddenly nervous. "Just relax," he said soothingly. His hand went to his shoulders and began kneading softly.

Buffy could almost feel all thoughts go away. "You're good at this teaching thing," she murmured, every second bringing her further into herself.

**Perseverance Is The Key To Success**

"So, it's left-left-right-kick-jaw, right?" Buffy asked as she went through the motions.

Angel tsked. "Left-left-kick-right-jaw. Otherwise they are still coherent enough to run away." Angel motioned to the fleeing vampire. "See?"

"Hey!" Buffy called after the undead man before throwing a stake at him. The vampire crumbled in dust. "Coward," Buffy huffed disgustedly, then picked her weapons and began walking away. "I'm not leaving until I've learned that trick," she said stubbornly. "Come on, we still have to find another vampire."

"Or five."

Buffy threw him a dirty look. But she still kissed him when she got the sequence right.


	14. Hallowe'en

**Hallowe'en Memories**

She was lost. A strange town, an unknown era. Only he made sense.

His identity didn't matter. He was tall, strong. He looked capable of protecting her from any harm; that was all she needed.

Then the veil lifted and she was Buffy again, the one Slayer standing against all evils in the world.

After their heart-to-heart her lips still tingled from his sweet kiss. She bid him goodbye and got under the covers, hugging herself before closing her eyes. She'd felt so protected earlier, so secure. That feeling of _safety_ she'd never forget, treasuring it deep in her dreams.


	15. journey

_**A journey in numbers**_

Three years: They met again. Schedules coincided and they attacked the newest Master from opposite sides. Both were whisked away before they could digest the moment.

Three months: They talked at Dawn's 21st birthday party. Lawyers and Keys-turned-sisters were their topics of choice. Both were utterly bored.

Three weeks: Her phone rang. She had just slammed the receiver down, vowing that she would never call him. She ate her words when she recognised his voice

Three days until he knocked on her door. Three hours until they were alone. Three minutes until she touched his hand. 

Déjà vu?

Who cares?


	16. watching

**Orpheus**

The first time he was studying the cases abandoned during Pylea. He'd looked up in shock to find an empty room.

The second time happened during a fight. He'd felt _it_ and automatically jumped around, just in time to sever his would-be murderer's head.

Third, fourth and twelfth still surprised him, searching for her but finding nothing. After that he played Orpheus, eager to see her but aware she'd vanish if he dared.

Angel misses the time before towers, goddesses and jumps. He'd known her in Sunnydale, safe, and didn't feel the weight of her eyes whenever he turned around.


	17. liquids

**(_Not_) Simple Routine**  
Timeline: S2, Reptile Boy

Going for coffee. Easier said than done. It should be simple routine. Boy calls girl; girl flirts and tries not to giggle sillily. Then boy clears his throat and proposes a place and time. Girl smiles triumphantly and accepts. See? Simple.

Not for them. In their case boy asked only after he realised that others were interested in sharing more than coffee with the girl. Girl didn't accept right away, she didn't even laugh. Instead she broke all rules –again! – and played hard to get.

Boy stared after her, half amused and fully surprised, as girl left him behind.

**Simple Is Better**

Buffy was distracted checking her crossbow. Angel observed her, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Surprise was his safest bet, wasn't it?

"About that coffee..."

Buffy jumped around, shocked. "C-coffee?"

His hands dove into his pockets, trying to hide the telling gesture. "Unless you changed your mind..."

"No!" Their eyes met. Angel smiled warmly. She knelt and zipped her bag closed, hiding a bright blush in the process. "I mean, coffee is fine." Buffy stood again, composed, with a silly smile on her face. When she finally recognised the nervousness in his expression, the smile turned triumphant. "Coffee is perfect."

**Routine Has Upsides**

The waitress brought their orders and left.

Silence.

Buffy crossed and uncrossed her legs, waiting for any intelligent comment to occur to her. Angel looked around, desperately searching his brain for a conversation starter.

He glanced away, was he checking the attractive girl at the next table? Her feet tapped the floor, was she bored already? 

Endless silence.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, gulped down her latte. Defeat. "Could we at least stay friends?"

Angel read the reluctance in her eyes and was relieved. "Want to patrol?"

She grinned in delight. He threw the bills on the table before leading her away.


	18. Counting Crows titles II

**Why Should You Come When I Call?**

_I thought of you as my Ariadna, handing me a thread to salvation and awaiting my return._

When I came back, you were all I could see (you still are). Once I saw you, I needed you more than anything else (I still do). But I'm no good for you, hear everybody echo those words. They warn you that I would trap you in my world, set you in the chains weighing me down.

_I thought to call your name once the danger was past._

Why should you come when I call?

Maybe they are right. Maybe you shouldn't.

**She Likes the Weather**

He watches her every night, hungry for the details the darkness steals from him. He studies how she moves under moonlight, how its absence only makes her part of the shadows, never its victim. He has seen her knowing smile, the twinkling eyes; the perfect picture of a huntress in her element.

He looks at her in those moments, wondering where she learned to enjoy the night so deeply, almost as if she could feel its magic working under her skin. When he asks she only kisses him lightly, giggling a bit at his naivete.

She just likes the weather.


	19. lost

He hadn't lost her to death. She returned to fight, went to L.A. and came back a little crazy. But he didn't lose her.

Months later she confessed to love him, pleaded for one kiss. The kiss got longer and he got... different. But even though he ransacked her world and killed and _hurt_ everyone, he never really lost her.

She killed him and that didn't change anything. She saved him and he decided to leave. For days she waited in vain, at night she dreamed of hope...

And he finally lost her when she stopped believing in his return.


	20. sickness

**Cornered**

Angel gulped. Dawn was past; escape, impossible.

Last night he'd just helped an exhausted Buffy into her bedroom, sat at her side until she was asleep. He'd closed his eyes for a second and now...

"Closet," his girlfriend hissed.

Angel dived into it.

The door opened.

"Mommy," Buffy whined. "I'm sick."

The rings around her baby's eyes convinced Joyce. She stayed enough to make her daughter comfortable, promising to be back soon.

Minutes later Buffy opened the door. "Well, well. All alone at home and you without a place to go. Whatever should we do now?"

Her own smile answered.


End file.
